Lost angel of love a Dean Winchester romance
by xJamieMills
Summary: What do you do when you have a crap life? Simple rediscover yourself, make some new friends and most of all have life start now. Dean/OC


Chapter: One "Weird Ass Dreams"Jamie stumbled to bed after a long day at the dinner, she crawled into bed hoping she wouldn't have those strange dreams she's been having. She looked out the window of her shitty appartment and sighed, "when the fuck am I gonna get out of here..." she muttered to herself. She laid down and looked up "I wonder if there really is a god.." she thought to herself she propped up on her elbows and looked at the clock, "4:02 am" the clock read. Jamie sighed once more as she couldn't fall asleep, she turned to the left side of the apparentment and stared at her closet door...that looked like it was opening. Jamie shut her eyes tightly, "it's just a dream..it's not real.." she repeated to herself quietly, she opened her eyes again to find a man standing outside of her closet. Jamie gasped loudly and shut her eyes once more, "Hello, Jamie.." the man whispered. She shut her eyes tighter "it's just a dream, i'm gonna wake up really soon.." the man growled and disappeared. Jamie opened her eyes once more and sighed in relief, who was that? Was it someone she knew? Or was it a ghost? Jamie didn't know and slowly fell into sleep, thinking about her fifth encounter with the strange man. "what does he want from me.." Jamie soon fell into deep sleep sealing to the next woke up around 9:43 am, he looked at the clock and her eyes widened "holy shit! I'm late!" she jolted out of bed and charged right into the bathroom, as she got out of the shower she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She ran down the stairs of her apparentment and rode on her bike. "JAMIE! YOU'RE LATE!" her boss yelled in her face "I'm sorry sir..i had a rough night." "rough night? I don't believe that bull shit!" Jamie looked down, "I'm sorry it won't happen again, I promise.." her boss shook his head and walked back into his office. Jamie sighed and grabs her little bucket and towel and went to go bus some tables, "excuse me.." a little girl came up to Jamie; "yes?" Jamie asked as she turned to face the little girl she through her strawberry milk shake all over Jamie. The little girl laughed as she skipped along following her mother. "just great...just fucking great.." Jamie wiped off some of the shake, she looked over at the door as two tall men stood in the door way. "I'll be with you in a minute...just let me get rid of this damn milk shake.." she mumbled the last part~Dean's POV~"I'll be with you in a minute," a short brunette said, I smiled cockily at her and whispered to Sam "just act natural and let me know if you see any suspicious activity.." "there's suspicious activity." Sam pointed to a man "digging for gold" i looked over and rolled my eyes, "bitch.." "jerk.." I looked at Sam "look if your not gonna be serious you-" "table for two?" the brunette asked, "uhh yeah." Sam replied. The brunette took us over to a table and sat us down, "I'll be with you two in a second." she handed us menus. I watched as she walked back to the kitchen watching her hips sway "Dean..i can't believe that you are checking out a girl...on the job. You better not have a hard-on.." Sam warned, "this coming from the man who just had sex with his angel girlfriend." "Melanie is an arch angel need I remind you.." "no need..." I looked over at the brunette "plus, she's not my type." Sam's jaw dropped, "a girl not to be YOUR type? I don't believe it." Sam said fiddling with a spoon. "well do believe it, and I'm here looking for Michael..not ass." "whatever you say.." "shh she's coming back." "sorry about that, what can I get you two?" "it's cool," Sam smiled "I'll have some coffee." I smirked and looked up at her, "I'll have a beer and some pie.." I licked my bottom lip. "you better wipe that smirk off your face boy.." she said writing down our orders. Sam snickered, I quickly dropped my smirk, "quite sassy there huh...Jamie.." "I have had a horrible day so far I really don't need some jerk to make it worse." Sam busted out laughing "oh...oh my god you miss can be my new friend.." Sam laughed louder. "look it here sweets my days aren't peachy either I know how you feel," I replied to her. Sam's laughing died down a bit, "Dean don't start anything." "I'm not starting anything!" Jamie turned on her heels and walked toward the back. Sam looked at me, "oh what? Your gonna tell me I'm a horrible person?" I asked him. "no...just that you're a dick.." "nice Sam.." "thanks." "maybe she knows something.." "like?" "I don't know.." I took another glance at Jamie, "we'll look around some more and we can come back here later." "sounds like a plan Dean." "shh she's coming." "alright, here is your coffee and your beer and pie combo." she chuckled softly. Dean smiled and nodded "thanks.." "no problem," she walked away smiling. Sam sipped his coffee, "oooohhh you crushin'." "am not.." I took a bit out of the pie.~Jamie's POV~"see you tomorrow Tiffany." I smiled and waved, "don't forget to lock up!" she watched her friend walked out, I nodded and threw off my appron and hung it up "hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight.." I muttered to myself, "AHHHHHH!" I jumped as I saw the two men from earlier. "Jamie.." Sam tapped on the glass of the door along with his brother I put my hand on my chest trying to recover from the stroke I just had and walked over to the door "do you guys want to get arrested!" I walked over to the door. "sorry..." Dean stepped in as did Sam, "but we need to talk." "about what?" "okay Jamie, we need you to have a seat.." Sam said. I sat down in one of the booths as Dean and Sam slid in, "should I be scared?" "sort of.." "sort of?" "so...have you been sleeping?" "umm...yes?" "bull shit," Dean said. "excuse me?" Dean leaned over and wiped off the makeup under my eye, "dark circles, puffiness and your weak. Cut the crap." "who are you? Men in black?" "only better.." Dean replied "stop being a dick, Dean." a tall beautiful young woman walked into the dinner along with a man in a trench coat "the poor girl's been through enough." "who the hell are you people!" "I'm Melanie, that's Catiel, that's Dean and this is my baby.." the woman sat on Sam's lap and kissed him passinately, "i missed you baby.." "I missed you too Mel," Sam said kissing back. "Jamie you need to tell us, what have you been dreaming?" "how does he know my name!" "your name tag..smart one." Dean said taking a sip of his beer, "look...strange coat man, since the past week I've been seeing this man.." "what's he look like?" Sam asked, "I can't tell, it gets too dark at night." "what does he say?" Mel asked, "he tells me he's been watching me, he and the others want me...but these are just weird ass dreams I'm having...why do you all care?" "because your life could be on the line.." Sam said, "which means you're gonna die if you don't let us help you." "what's his problem?" Cas asked, "rough day.." Sam replied, "I don't need this from you." I started to get up. "Jamie wait...your not having nightmares...your having encounters with a demon." Melanie said. "a demon?" I laughed "that's funn-" my eyes widen as Melanie spreaded her black angel wings... "holy crap...you have wings!" I started to panic, "see? Now would you tell us?" at this moment I was thinking to myself..there was so much going through my head, I couldn't think. I was scared now that they showed proof, "let one of us stay with you tonight." "NOT IT!" Sam and Dean said at once, "I'll stay with her idiots.." Melanie smiled. "so what a black ange-" "arch-angel." she and Sam said, "yeah whatever so an arch-angel is going to watch me sleep?" "correct," said Castiel. "yippy.." I rolled my eyes, was this really happening? I mean this is all so new to me, what could this "demon" possibly want from me? I shook my head and sighed. "alright...alight fine.." "yay! I promise it'll be like I'm not even there!" she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." she kisses her boyfriend, "okay Mel..I love you.." "I love you more hot stuff," she smirked. "yuck..I think I'm goning to be sick.." "oh shut it Dean. Let's go Jamie!" Melanie and I walked out and walked to my car, this should be fun...


End file.
